MASS EFFECT Dosseir: Ahsoka Tano
by lycan13
Summary: Ahsoka Tano left the order a few months ago, now she is one the run from Vader. As he tracks her to somewhere beyond the outer rim near a recently discovered hyperspace anomaly. She wakes up on the Citadel in the care of Garrus Vakarian. Two years later, Shepard is sent to Omega to find Mordin Solus, Archangel, and Angel. More commonly known as Ahsoka Tano.


A/N: Between reviews and my poll the votes for each were equal, so I'm mixing them. Ahsoka is gonna be a little OOC but after hanging with Garrus for a year and a half you can expect her personality to change.

Summary: Ahsoka Tano left the order a few months ago, now she is one the run from Vader. As he tracks her to somewhere beyond the outer rim near a recently discovered hyperspace anomaly. She wakes up on the Citadel in the care of Garrus Vakarian. Two years later, Shepard is sent to Omega to find Mordin Solus, Archangel, and Angel. More commonly known as Ahsoka Tano.

**MASS EFFECT**

**Dossier: Ahsoka Tano**

**Chapter I**

_I can't believe I let myself get captured!_ Ahsoka thought. Only a few months ago she left the Jedi Order, the Republic, and the clone war behind her. Now she is in force resistant cuffs being led down a hallway by of a squadron of Storm troopers that ambushed her beyond the outer rim. _If I had my lightsabers they wouldn't have gotten the better of me._

"Where are we taking the prisoner?" Echo asked.

"Vader said to be careful with this one. We're going to freeze her in carbonate since it will be about a month before we can get back to Coruscant." Fives said.

"I can't believe you guys and Rex and Cody and everyone else betrayed us!" Ahsoka said.

"Quiet Jedi scum! One of your own attempted to murder the Emperor. Only Lord Vader remained loyal." Rex said. "Freeze her."

* * *

"Lord Vader, we've captured Ahsoka Tano. We froze her in carbonate as a precaution." Rex said to the hologram of the Dark Lord.

"_Well done Captain, you have one more job before you return."_

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"_A hyperspace anomaly has been reported in your area. I want you to investigate. I'm sending the coordinates."_

"It will be done my Lord."

* * *

"What exactly is this anomaly?" Echo asked.

"If we knew we'd be reporting to Lord Vader." Rex said.

"What in the universe is that!" Fives asked and then they saw it.

A massive structure made entirely out of metal with two conductors spinning over what appeared to be a core of pure energy. Whatever it was is sucked them in and shot them to parts unknown.

During the acceleration one of them in the cargo hold dropped a blaster accidently and the blast hit the frame of Ahsoka's carbonate stand. It hit above the controls and while they weren't affected the metal melted over them. Since they weren't prepared the deceleration broke their necks. They were left drifting in space.

* * *

_One month later at C-Sec…_

Garrus Vakarian was currently helping take stock on some salvage recovered in Citadel space by some Turians and brought to the Citadel for study. "So judging form the teams report the crew was dead when they found them. Strange weapons, strange armor, and a statue of some adolescent female froze on terror. Weird taste."

"Vakarian!"

"What is it Executor Pallin?" Garrus asked the other Turian, both of whom seemed clearly annoyed.

"What was that fiasco down in the wards earlier?"

"I found some people smuggling illegal weapons tech so I took care of them."

"You went against procedure, again!"

"Yes well, if I had followed procedure they would have gotten away."

"Listen closely Garrus, you shape up or I will have you court martialed!" Executor Pallin then walked away.

_It's always like this. Procedure stopping you from getting the damn job done._ Garrus thought. He looked at the statue. "Let's get you in storage."

* * *

As Garrus was putting the guns and the statue in stock in one of the warehouses on Zakera Ward. He suddenly saw a couple of Krogan, Blood Pack mercenaries judging form the armor, shaking down a warehouse worker.

_Bang!_ He fired a shot near one of them and they turned his way.

"You got a problem?" one of them asked.

"I don't seeing the strong oppressing the weak. I suggest you leave."

"Heh, kill him."

The other Krogan drew a shotgun and began shooting at him.

Garrus ducked behind a crate and switched his M-3 Predator heavy pistol for his M-8 Avenger assault rifle. He easily gunned the two Krogan down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

_Thud!_

"Huh?" Garrus turned to the sound. A stray bullet had hit the frame that statue was attached to, revealing that it wasn't a statue, it was an adolescent girl of about 16 from a race he wasn't familiar with, frozen in some stone like substance. She had just thawed out. He scanned the material. "Carbonate? I should have known." Then he observed the girl. Baby blue eyes, blue and white stripped head tails, brownish-gray lips, and fire orange skin clad in a burgundy top with a decorative hole in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides, crossed belts, gauntlets, three armbands on each arm and combat boots and gloves.

Then he turned to the girl who was trembling violently and feeling around blindly.

"Relax for a moment." He said as he began to pick her up, "You're free of the carbonate." He quickly scanned with his Omni-tool. "According to my scans you have hibernation sickness.

"I can't see!" the girl said.

"Your eyesight will return in time."

The girl reached up to feel his face to see who he was. "Who are you?"

"My name is Garrus Vakarian. I'm a friend. What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Come with me."

* * *

Garrus took Ahsoka to his apartment and called Dr. Michel to came take a look at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's stable. She'll have all her strength back by tomorrow morning but it will be few weeks before her sight returns. I suggest she stay in your apartment until then."

"Do you know, what she is?" Garrus asked.

"I'm afraid not. I've taken a blood test that I can scan at my clinic. As for his physiology, it is similar to a humans but there are differences."

"Any idea what she can eat?"

"Human, Salarian, and Asari food should be good. She may be able to eat Quarian and Turian food as well, but I don't know."

"Thank you Dr. Michel."

"Don't worry, after all I owe you."

After she left he entered the room Ahsoka was in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"the doctor say you should probably stay here until you can see again. I suggest you take time to familiarize yourself with the lay out. I spend a lot of time at work getting chewed out by my superiors."

"What for?"

"Bending the rules to get the job done."

"Then they're idiots."

"Heh, I'm starting to like you. I'll have some food for you when I get back later tonight. Can you wait a few hours?"

"Sure, I'm tired anyway."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"So you've never heard of a Turian before?" Garrus asked. Ahsoka's eyesight had returned that day.

"Or Asari, or Salarians."

"Here" Garrus said handing here a data pad. "This data pad has Intel on every sentient species we know of. We'll talk about what you've learned when I get back. I suggest you still remain here. The Citadel is a big place and I can't have you getting lost."

"I don't like being confined." She said.

"Please corporate with me for now."

"Fine."

* * *

_When Garrus gat home that day…_

"What the Hell!?" Garrus shouted finding all his furniture floating three feet above the ground and moving around. Then he noticed Ahsoka. She was sitting on the ground in a mediation stance and moving her hands. His furniture seemed to follow her movements then she sat it all down in the correct spot.

"Did I scare you?"

"That wasn't biotics, how the Hell did you do that?" Garrus demanded.

"I read that data pad you gave me and reread it…twice."

"And?"

"I've come to a crazy almost impossible to believe conclusion."

"What?"

"I'm not from your galaxy."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to explain I'd have to tell you my entire story from when I was a child to now."

"I'll cook us something and you can start."

"All right. I'm a Togruta, a carnivorous humanoid species native to a planet called Shili. I was born there and was unfortunately orphaned. At three years old was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon."

Garrus had calmly listened to everything she told him and only interrupted a few times. Now they sat in silence.

"Garrus?"

"…I gone over about fifty scenarios in my head trying to see if there is a more believable answer."

"And?"

"There isn't, I'm inclined to believe that you are from another galaxy. I won't question it."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"GARRUS! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Ahsoka hide." Garrus whispered to her. Then he opened his door. "I'm off duty Executor Pallin, what do you want?"

"You killed Korba!"

"He was smuggling Red Sand onto the Citadel, again! It was high time someone stopped him."

"Then you should have arrested him so we could have interrogated him!"

"So he can sweet talk his way out of begin sent to jail, again? No, not happening."

"I ought to court martial you right here!"

"You won't have to. I'm tired of all this bureaucratic crap as well as regulation and procedures. By tomorrow, I'll be out of your hair."

"Good!" Pallin said and left.

"Garrus?" Ahsoka asked walking into the living room.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No."

"Well, if you're as experienced as you say you are I could use your help. We're leaving the Citadel. I think you and I can do more good on our own."

"If you think I can help. When we do we start?"

* * *

_On a transport ship the next day…_

"So he saved them even though they didn't believe a damn word he said? and now that he's been dead for six months they're sweeping everything he said under the rug?"

"Exactly. The greatest damn hero I've ever seen. His warnings, ignored."

"I can understand why they would want to ignore them."

"So can I but they saw Sovereign with their own damn eyes! Damn bureaucrats."

"Hopefully they come to their senses _before_ the Reapers are at their doorstep." She then yawned and fell asleep in the seat next to him.

As Garrus looked at her he felt strangely protective over her, almost…paternal? Strange to fell paternal towards to a 16 year old, especially one who had been in war and wasn't destroyed by it.

_I hope she sleeps well, she's gonna need it._

* * *

_SSV Normandy SR2 C.I.C. a year and a half later…_

Shepard looked through the dossiers on his private terminal and decided where to go now that he had helped Kasumi.

"Joker, set a course for Omega."

"_Aye. Aye Commander."_

* * *

_On Omega…_

_Bang!_

The shot rang out as another merc fell.

"There, we should have a little time before they send the next wave." Garrus said.

"I don't know if we can make it out of this one, there's just you and me now."

"You and I are plenty against these mercs."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to run low on thermal clips."

Garrus looked at his partner in crime. In the year and a half since he met her she had changed gradually. She had grown about six inches and about two had been added to her head tails. Her arms had a bit more muscle on them now. She was clad in light Titan V armor with one baby blue eye hidden by a visor. She was heavily armed, a M-15 Vindicator one her back, a M-6 Carnifex hand cannon on her right hip, a M-4 Shuriken on her left one, anM-27 Scimitar assault shotgun on her the back of her waist, and a M-92 Mantis sniper rifle in her arms. She proved to be a natural, almost never missed. She claimed it was the force that helped. Judging from what he'd seen her do with this 'Force' she talks about he had reason with to believe her.

He looked at her, that spark in her eyes was still there, but it had dimmed.

"Here they come." She said, "About 20 freelancers and… is it just me or does the dude look like Shepard?"

"Is that a joke?"

"I've seen the vids, look for yourself."

Garrus looked through his scope, "I don't believe it. If you shoot him or his partners only use concussive rounds."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked smirking.

* * *

Shepard, Miranda, and Kasumi ran in to the room with pistols at the ready. Shepard noticed it looked like a living room.

"That's close enough." Ahsoka said as she aimed her Vindicator at him. Ahsoka looked at him. most of his brown hair was shaved and he had blue eyes. His black N7 armor had red markings pained on it. Ahsoka figured he did that personalize his armor.

_Ageis vest, asymmetric defense layer, ordance packs, and an off-hand ammo pack. Tough set of armor with pockets for extra ammo. Nice choice._ She thought.

"Archangel?" when he said that he saw the Turian behind the orange skinned girl hold up his hand. He then capped the last freelancer as he poked his head around the corner. He visibly relaxed as he stood up and gestured to the girl to stand down. He then removed his helmet and sat down on a box. "Shepard, I thought you were dead.

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, overjoyed at seeing his old friend.

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice." He said, sounding weary.

"Ahem." Ahsoka said

"Shepard, meet my partner in crime, Ahsoka Tano, or Angel as the locals call her." Garrus introduced her.

"Forgive me for being cautions. We don't get many dead Specters here."

"I'll explain later." Shepard said, then he looked at Garrus. He noticed he looked a little worn out. "You okay?"

"Been better but it sure is nice to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work especially with just me and Ahsoka."

"Since when did you start calling yourself Archangel and Angel?"

"Just names the locals gave us for all our good deeds. I don't mind but please, it's just Garrus to you."

"And you can just call me Ahsoka."

"How'd you two manage to piss of every major mercenary group in the Terminus system?"

Ahsoka smirked as she said, "It wasn't easy, we _really_ had to work at it."

"Well we got here. But I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"It won't. that bridge has saved my life dozens of times, funneling those witless idiots into scope."

"But it works both ways." Ahsoka said, "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Miranda said sounding agitated.

"It's not that bad. This place has held them off so far, and with the three of you. I say we hold this position, wait for a crack in their defenses, take our chances. It's not a perfect plan."

"But it's a plan." Ahsoka said.

"I didn't like sneaking around anyway. Let's spill some merc blood." Shepard said.

"Glad to see you haven't changed. Let's see what they're up to." He used the scope on his rifle like a telescope and Ahsoka did the same.

"Well, looks like they know their infiltration team failed." Ahsoka said.

"Take a look." Garrus said handing Shepard his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, "Scouts, Eclipse I think."

Shepard looked through the scope seeing a squad of LOKI mechs coming across the bridge and capped one. "More than scouts." He said, "But one less now." He handed the rifle back to Garrus.

"Indeed. We better get ready. I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You, you can do what you do best, just like old times Shepard."

Shepard nodded as he took his own M-92 Mantis sniper rifle off his back and Ahsoka did the same saying. "Let's give these bastards everything we got."

The mechs were taken down quickly followed by Eclipse mercs, snipers, a few with missile launchers, and even a Vanguard. The mercs were a little harder to kill since they knew how to duck in cover.

Shepard, Garrus, and Ahsoka did damage with Mantis sniper rifles while Miranda and Kasumi took care of any that made it to the base with M-12 Locust submachine guns.

After the Eclipse troops fell their leader, a Salarian named Jaroth walked out. "If you want something done properly. All right let's see how you handle this Archangel."

Suddenly a YMIR mech was brought out.

"Damn it, they brought out the heavy mech." Garrus said.

"Don't worry, that problem should take care of itself." Shepard said smirking.

Suddenly the heavy mech turned on the second wave of Eclipse troopers.

"Heh," Ahsoka said, "I say for now we just watch the show."

By the time the YMIR fell only Jaroth was left. Then they quickly took him down.

"You're kicking ass Shepard, they barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process, I've been hunting that little bastard for months." Garrus said.

"You know Jaroth?"

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half of what I seized back at C-sec came for his team here on Omega."

"We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe, let's see what they're up to."

"They've reinforced the other side, heavily, but they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?" Ahsoka asked herself.

Suddenly there was a blast and the sound of an alarm going off.

"What the Hell was that?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka checked her Omni-tool. "Damn it! They've breached the lower level! Well they had to use their brains at some point."

"You better get down there Shepard, you to Ahsoka. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"And leave you alone? Hell no!" Ahsoka said.

"Miranda, Kasumi, I need you to stay up here with Garrus. Keep him alive."

"Of course." Miranda said.

"Thanks Shepard, you better get going."

"Come on," Ahsoka said, "Basement level is past the door behind the stairs. We have to find the three shutters and close them to prevent any mercs from getting in form there."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Shepard saw a hallway with blood pack moving towards them

"_Get to that console and close the shutter before they can get in."_

"Be ready Shepard. There's a ten second delay and if anything gets in the way during that ten seconds they shut down and we have to activate them again."

"Right." Shepard said as the Vorcha approached.

Ahsoka raised her M-15 Vindicator battle rifle, "Let's do this!"

_I like her style._ Shepard thought.

The Vorcha dropped like flies before their hail of bullets.

When a Krogan showed up Shepard took out his shotgun.

"Wait." Ahsoka said as the Krogan charged, " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The shutters closed and there was loud _CLANG!_ As the Krogan collided with it.

"I love it when they do that."

_I _really_ like her style._

* * *

They quickly closed the other two shutters and got back just in time to meet Garm.

"Rhaaaa rip them to shreds! But remember, Archangel is mine!"

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Just one problem with that plan big guy." Ahsoka said as she reached for her M-27 Scimitar, "You have to get through me first." She said and fired with one arm, hitting Garm square in the chest before she and Shepard ducked into cover.

"OW! I have gotta stop doing that!" she said clutching her wrist.

"_Ahsoka! How many times have I told you to shoot with both hands when using a shotgun! The fractures in your arm haven't finished healing from the last time yet!"_ Garrus scolded.

"Last time? How often do you do this?" Shepard asked drawing his M-8 Avenger.

"About once a month." She said doing the same with her battle rifle.

They fought their way up the stairs through the rest of the Blood Pack, leaving quite the carnage behind them, and met up with Garrus.

"Good job getting those shutters closed and we took down Garm and his Blood Pack too."

"You know Garm?"

"I had a skirmish with him a few months ago. He's a tough Son of a bitch. I've never seen a Krogan regen that fast. He's a freak of nature. He just keep at it until his Vorcha showed up."

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out!"

"I agree. Tarak's got the toughest group, but it's nothing we haven't faced before. And he won't be expecting us to meet him head on"

Suddenly they heard ship engines as the gunship appeared outside a window.

"The gunship?" Garrus asked.

"I thought I trashed that thing!" Ahsoka said.

"They fixed it, but not completely, I made sure of that." Shepard said.

"They're off loading on the roof." Garrus said as they started coming in through the window

"Let's do it!" Ahsoka said as she began shooting with her battle rifle, until half of the mercs we taken out by a grenade. Ahsoka looked at Shepard behind her with the grenade launcher and smiled.

"We got mercs rappelling down the side wall, ground floor." Garrus warned.

"I've got them!" Shephard said as he ran to the hall with his M-92 sniper rifle, flanked by Miranda and Ahsoka. He simply capped the from there.

Garrus was okay on his own, until Tarak came back.

"_ARCHANGEL!"_ Tarak shouted from inside the gunship as it reappeared outside his window. _"You think you can screw with the Blue Suns!?"_ he shouted shouting at him.

He got hit but managed to take cover.

"_This ends now!"_ he said as he shot a ,isle at Garrus.

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted running to his side, he was unmoving.

"GARRUS!" Ahsoka shouted, "RHAAAA!" then the gunship started jerking back and forth, following Ahsoka's hands.

_Biotics? No, there's no glow. What is this girl? _

Ahsoka then shot lighting out of her hands which short circuited the controls causing the gunship crash, then she went to Garrus. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Garrus gasped and grabbed onto the barrel of his rifle.

"Garrus!" she said and applied medi-gel to his wounds.

"We're getting you out if here Garrus, just hold on" Shepard said, "Radio Joker! Make sure they're ready for us."

* * *

_In the comm room…_

"Commander," Jacob said, "He took a bad hit. Doc's corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Far as we can tell he'll have full functionality but…"

He was cut off as the door opened and Garrus, with a nasty scare covering the right side of his face, walked in. "Heh, tough Son of a bicth." Jacob said, "Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"No one would give me a mirror and Ahsoka wouldn't say anything. How bad is it?"

"I won't lie to you it's gonna show. Where's Ahsoka?"

"Sorry I'm late." Ahsoka said as she walked in, she had changed to her causal outfit, a burgundy top with a decorative hole in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides, crossed belts, gauntlets, three armbands on each arm and combat boots and gloves.

"Talk to me EDI." Shepard said.

"_Dr. Chakwas and I have run a full scan on her DNA structure and physiology. It matches no known species, not even the Protheans."_

"There is a logical if completely insane explanation for that." Garrus said.

"And that is?"

"I'm not from your galaxy."

"Forgive me if I have hard time believing that." Jacob said.

"Is that even possible?" Miranda asked.

"Ahsoka comes from a star system we've never heard of was fighting in a war we don't know about, and was member of a group of peacekeepers we've never heard about. Sounds possible to me."

"We can discuss impossibilities later. Ahsoka, are you willing to join us?"

Ahsoka grew deathly serious, "I will stay aboard for now, but I expect to be told exactly what's going on later." She said and walked out.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter I've ever wrote, it's 12 pages on word. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


End file.
